


The View from Outside

by SgtSparkles



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Also some major spoilers, Character Growth, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, F/M, Just finish the game already so I don't spoil it for you, Minor Character(s), Minor Spoilers, Romance, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtSparkles/pseuds/SgtSparkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the f!SS/Hancock relationship through the eyes of other characters. The companions (and some strangers) all have their own private observations of the budding relationship between Nora and John. The snapshots will occur through the development of their relationship, and will encompass their growth from partners in crime to the inseparable pair we like to imagine them as. Spoilers abound!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Piper is the first to notice it, and of course she is. She's a reporter; it's something she takes pride in, being able to notice even the most subtle things.

And subtle it is. She isn't even sure it's anything worth noting at first, but the reporter in her won't let it go. She tells herself that she pursues this lead so relentlessly because her friend is involved, but she knows deep down she just loves the thrill of a new story (even if it's one she'll never put to print).

At first, it is only the way he addresses her that changes. He's friendlier around her, and calls her 'sister,' and though that normally wouldn't be enough to set the bells off in Piper's head, she does not miss the way his eyes now glint when he looks at her dear friend.

Piper doubts that Nora even notices at first. She knows that she's been through so much, and though time has passed and she's found her son (but certainly not how she'd hoped – Piper would never forget the grief in Nora's eyes when she'd come back to Sanctuary that day) there is still a hurt in her eyes sometimes.

The sadness in her friend comes less and less often the more time passes, but Piper knows it's still there. Grief like that never really lets go, only comes and goes like the tides.

Piper sees all of these things, more clearly than others but slower than some. She wonders if Nick has noticed the change in Hancock yet; the old PI doesn't miss much, and he misses nothing when his friends are involved. Piper knows he's come to care for Nora in a way that surprised him initially.

As time passes Hancock becomes more and more obvious, but only to Piper. If anyone else notices, they don't say anything. The look in his eyes when he sees Nora, and the way his mouth turns to the most subtle smile when she waves at him, coming over the bridge and back to Sanctuary are the only signs Piper needs to confirm what she's suspected for some time now.

The old ghoul cares for Nora.

And not in the way that they all do; Nora has her charm and they've all fallen for her in their own ways. Hancock's, though, is different, _special_ , in a way that makes Piper almost envious of the Sole Survivor.

It almost doesn't surprise Piper; not really. She's dug up her fair share of dirt on her town and she's had her suspicions as to where the ghoul comes from, and she knows he is no stranger to hardship. His hardened chem addiction alone is enough for her to see that he is just as alone as they all are, out in the wastes.

For someone like Nora, someone so caring, so kind, and so originally _her_ to come along into a life like Hancock's; it is no surprise to Piper that he's falling for her.

What does surprise Piper, though, is that Nora goes straight to Hancock once she's in town. She embraces him (she hugs them all, when she first sees them again after some time apart) in a way that is _different_ from the way she hugs Piper, and they linger just a moment longer than they might otherwise have done if there was nothing between them.

Piper considers Nora her closest friend, and to be fair, it is because it's the truth. Nora is the first person in _so long_ to give Piper a chance; to look at her as another person just trying to get by instead of a snoop, just digging for the next big story. And Nora trusts Piper, truly trusts her, in a way that still staggers the girl. She was the only one who knew the truth of the Institute, of Shaun's role in everything. She'd been the one that Nora cried to when she realized that not only did she miss the first ten years of her child's life, but the first sixty.

Piper wonders how soon it will be until Nora comes to her, wondering about her feelings for Hancock. For as clearly as Piper saw through him, weeks ago, with a glint in his eye, she now sees too through Nora. There is a linger in their embrace when she returns, and a look in her eyes not unlike Hancock's, and a smile in her voice that Piper is almost sure she's never heard before.

Piper does not know the demons that Hancock is running from. She knows well the ones that chase Nora, and wake her most nights in a cold sweat. She thinks that though both of them have their problems and their fears, they might be good for each other.

She hopes so, at least, because she's tired of unhappy endings in the stories she writes.

* * *

_A/N: Hey there! Here's my first Fallout fic. I wanted to jump on this bandwagon, because I've been playing the game nonstop since release. I figured if I'm going to slow down on playing, I might as well write._

_Feels counter intuitive, now that I think about it._

_Anyways, I always appreciate reviews! Let me know what you think; present tense is so fun to write but it's not my best, so I'm always looking for some gentle constructive criticism. Hope you like it!_

_I'll be running through various character's views on the f!SS/Hancock relationship. Mostly companions, some random characters thrown in just because they're interesting. I'm hoping to update twice a week, but if I write the whole story in one go (it's a boring day, it's possible) then I'll just dump it out on here a little faster._

_Cheers!  
-Sgt_


	2. Chapter 2

Nick Valentine has known John for a long time, though not always as Hancock. He knew him as a young man, playing about with the various women of Diamond City, and he knew him when he started trying chems to help deal with the realization that nothing in his life felt permanent any more. He knew him as McDonough’s younger brother – ‘that one’s trouble,’ the citizens would say – and he knew him when he was a ghoul, leading a city that’d spent such a long time lost.

The two were never close - hell, they barely knew each other at first; most people in Diamond City knew the synth and a lot of angry husbands who visited Valentine knew John. But when the ghouls were forced out of the city and John McDonough left those gates for the last time, Valentine knew the man was no longer the type to settle for an easy life of observing; that part of John died with the ghouls that day.

They ran into each other several times over the course of several years; Valentine saw him leave the city a man and lead their neighbors a ghoul. They developed what was at first a grudging respect for one another and eventually a sort of camaraderie that they were both surprised at.

When Nick entered the city with Nora and she left the city with John, still shaken up by Kellogg’s voice coming from Nick’s mouth, the old synth had asked John to keep an eye on the girl. "She's a good sort," he'd said.

When he looks back on that moment, he supposes that he should not have been surprised by what followed.

Nora is a special kind of woman; she is fiercely loyal to the ones she cares for. She is a gem in the wastes, and Nick knows he’s not the only one who knows that.

He takes a drag on his cigarette, pondering the changes he’s seen in John over the last few weeks; months now, even. Time flies when you’re working hard, and Nick has been. Building up Sanctuary has been no easy task.

It’s Nick’s job to know things; he’s made a decent living out of it. He does not miss the fact that John’s been hitting the chems a little less hard than usual, and he certainly doesn’t miss the smiles Nora throws the ghoul's way far more often than is usual for her.

Nick wonders only briefly if she is destined to be just another on a long list of flings for John, but when he sees the way the ghoul’s eyes light up when she walks in a room he feels almost guilty.

The look on John’s face is one that Nick hasn’t seen in a long time. Truly, the last time he saw the man looking nearly this happy John had been only a boy, playing with his brother in the streets of their new home town. Nick had seen the smile fade from his eyes over the years before it was finally overwhelmed by the emptiness that’d stayed prevalent there for so long.

Nick is happy for them, if he takes a moment to be honest with himself. Nora is a wonderful woman, and John deserves some happiness. He’s no fool, though; Nick knows they’ll have their fair share of hardships. Most of their companions haven’t picked up yet on this new dynamic, but Nick knows that eventually the old bucket of steel (the other one, that is) Paladin Danse will notice, and Nick can’t help but frown in anticipation.

Danse has been spending most of his time working with settlers outside of Sanctuary in building up their homes and setting up shop, but Nick knows he’ll find out eventually that their fearless leader is in it with a ghoul, and Nick does not envy Danse the reaction he’s sure he’ll get from Nora.

He chuckles briefly, flicking the cigarette into a nearby trash bin. Nora’s a fierce woman, and she doesn’t take flack from anyone. Danse is going to have it coming to him when he tries to bring that one up.

He glances up from his musings to see John and Nora sitting together, enjoying the night together near a small fire. They haven’t noticed him yet, which is just as well for Nick. He wouldn’t be very good at his job if he was easily noticed all the time.

John is smiling at Nora, and she is laughing at something he’s said.

_Probably another of those bawdy jokes,_ Nick can’t help but think.

She puts her hand on his knee to steady herself, and after a moment the two lock eyes.

There is just a moment where neither of them move, and as John is about to say something, Nora reaches a careful hand up to his face.

Nick has been a PI for a long time, and he’s seen a lot of people in a lot of compromising moments. This one, though, he knows is not for his eyes. This moment is private, and tender, and so _good_ , that it is not for him. His job is finding dirt, finding the dark side of things that people don't always want finding out. This moment, between Nora and John, is not a moment for him to see.

He walks away from the two of them quietly, feeling content.

He’s known John a long time; that much is true. He’s watched him grow, and while Nick is always the one to observe from afar, he’s let himself come to see John as an ally of sorts.

He hopes that instead of all of the hard times John has been through, perhaps he’s entering a happier chapter in his life.

Nick lets himself hope, for just the slightest moment, that this might be one case that ends not in crushed feelings and screaming fits like so many of his others.

He thinks that this one might be different.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Cait has been called a lot of names in her time. She's been many things, too.

But she has never been an idiot.

She sees the signs; notices them probably before he does.

Shaking hands, restlessness, mind all over the place; she's been there before, herself.

When she thinks to mention it to him she is anxious in a way she hadn't expected. It wasn't long ago that she was the jittery mess, trying her damnedest to get off the chems she was always itching for. If not for Nora…

She approaches him, knowing full well that the conversation won't be easy, but deciding to try anyways. She feels like a new person since getting off Psycho, and she knows Hancock is a good man. He deserves the peace of mind that she now knows comes with sobriety.

Before she reaches him, though, before anyone has even noticed her cautious approach, she sees Nora coming from the other direction. Nora does not miss her presence, but Cait takes a step back into the shadows anyways. She does not want to interrupt this conversation, and the look in Nora's eyes is not unlike the one she wore when Cait told her she needed help.

Nora knows, just as well as Cait does, that Hancock needs help; quitting chems is never easy and when you do as many as Hancock has done, it can be dangerous.

Cait is glad the two of them are discussing this. She's been around, and she knows what long-term chem addiction can do to a person, even a ghoul. She does not want to see Hancock down that same path.

The two talk for a while, but Cait does not feel bad about eavesdropping on the pair. She is not the type to fret over small things like that, and it is certainly not the first time she's listened in on someone else.

They say nothing amazing; Cait hears nothing surprising. He is trying to slow down on the chems; he's starting to feel the withdrawal symptoms but he doesn't want to need them like he does. Cait hears him and understands; they share this hunger. Even still, she sometimes will see a can of mentats and think about taking _just one_ but she never does. She knows what he is feeling.

She is surprised, however, to hear confirmed what a few of them have been suspecting. He tells Nora that he wants to slow down because of _her_ , because Nora has given him a reason to live that he's forgotten he's missing and that she is the reason he wants to live whole again, and live _long_ and just stop running.

Cait knows now that this conversation is not for her ears, but she does not move away. There is a part of her that wants to pull away, surely, and give the two the privacy they deserve, but there is a darker part of her too that loves having this confirmation of everyone's suspicions.

She has no intention of blabbing, of course; that's not Cait's style. The joy for her is just in knowing, as it always has been.

They embrace, after a while. Cait can see that Hancock's nerves are shot – withdrawals will do that to you, she thinks grimly – and she can see in Nora's face the concern, mixed in with something just a little more raw and a little too genuine for Cait's comfort.

Cait's never known a friend like Nora, and she's sure she'll never know a woman quite as good. But when Cait sees this look on Nora's face, she knows that what she and Hancock have is real, realer than anything Cait will probably ever know.

Instead of jealousy, though, or the bitterness she might once have felt at knowing someone has something she will never deserve, Cait feels glad for her friend. She knows that if anyone deserves the happiness Nora seems to have found in Hancock, it is her.

She nearly smiles, too – though she'd never admit it – when the two pull apart and Nora smiles at Hancock and takes the hat – that _ridiculous_ hat – off of the ghoul's head and plops it on her own.

Cait wonders how the man will react, but hears only a slight huff of a laugh. She knows he is hurting; she has been there too, herself, and not so long ago.

But she knows, when the two stand together and turn away from her to go _home_ hand in hand – she knows then that he will be okay. Nora will see him through his demons like she has done for so many of them already, and he will be okay.

Cait sighs, leaning against the wall she'd listened behind, and turns to head to the small makeshift bar they'd constructed.

Hancock was a damn lucky bastard.

* * *

_A/N: Found out (haven't verified it yet, though) that it's possible for Hancock to die if you share too many drugs with him. I know it's not 100% with his character, but I like to think he'd want to live a little longer for Nora._

_Let me know what you think, I love the reviews._

_Happy holidays all!  
-Sgt_


	4. Chapter 4

 

Curie is still new to things; she has a new body, a new job, and so many new _feelings_ that she sometimes feels overwhelmed by it all.

Nora has stationed her in Sanctuary, to work as a doctor of sorts. Curie finds that it rather suits her; though she is new to so many things and so unsure of so many others, she knows that helping people is something that she can do.

She learns so much from it, too. A new family moves into the town and the wife is pregnant; Curie learns _so much_ from them that she can hardly stand it; she is nearly giddy from all of the information flooding her senses. She learns so much about pregnancy and soon after she learns about delivery; when the new mother and father hold their baby in their arms for the first time Curie thinks she might want to eventually learn what love feels like.

But when Hancock charges into town, carrying Nora and stumbling from the weight of an addition _person_ in his arms, Curie is made to wonder.

Nora is hurt, that much is obvious. He rushes her in to Curie’s makeshift clinic, Curie leading the way. She gets right to work on the woman, asking Hancock what happened. It all comes out of him in bits and phrases; he is pacing the room and _frantic_ and it is a side to humanity that Curie has not seen since the doctors were locked in with her with no possible route of escape.

In a way, though, it is different.

Where the doctors and scientists from so long ago were afraid, they were afraid only for themselves. Hancock, Curie can see, is afraid only for Nora, whose breathing has grown shallower since they set her down on the cot.

Curie works quickly, and efficiently, and she gathers from Hancock that they stumbled on a nest of radscorpions. Curie is interested; she knows of the creatures but does not know their nesting patterns. She wonders while her hands work if perhaps they are closer to pack creatures than solitary.

A very quiet, very labored breath from Nora brings Curie back to her work. She needs many things if she is to live, and Curie is lucky that she is calm under pressure or she might be feeling a bit _anxious_ from Hancock’s pacing and ranting and she wonders briefly at the noticing that he is sober.

Curie thinks while she works, hooking Nora up to a cocktail of meds and chems alike to ease the pain in case she wakes up. She wonders why Hancock is not on his chems, for one; she can’t quite recall a time when the ghoul wasn’t throwing back several at once. She knows he’s not clean; not by a long shot. The shaking of his hands alone is a giveaway, but she supposes it could be due in part to his concern for Nora. She’ll have to ask him about it at a more convenient time.

She wonders too if perhaps the ghoul before her cares about Nora in a way that is deeper than friendship. Curie knows the look of concern on his face; she’s seen it only recently on the look of the husband who feared for the life of his wife. Childbirth was not an easy thing in the wastes; Curie asked him later about it and he’d confided that he feared she’d die from it.

It is the look on Hancock’s face that makes Curie wonder if perhaps love is a feeling she truly wants to experience. She knows there was a warmth in the eyes of the new parents that she’d truly love to feel herself one day, but Curie sees too that there are two sides to this feeling.

She wonders if it is worth it, to have someone mean so much to you but also to live in a near-constant fear of losing them.

Her musings are interrupted when Nora’s eyelids flutter. She is not the only one to notice it; Hancock is on the floor beside her in a moment, hand wrapped delicately around hers. He is shocked and the look in his eyes is so definitively _afraid_ when the flutter of her eyes turns to a twitching of her hands and finally to full seizing.

Curie has to instruct him on how to help her if she is to save Nora. He is still afraid, Curie can see that, but there is a look of _something_ in his eyes that Curie has not yet learned and she wonders again if it is worth it to love someone if you’re also made to feel so many intense emotions because of it.

Hours later, when the sun is setting and Nora’s condition is stable and Hancock has fallen asleep in his chair beside her cot, Curie finds herself standing at the entrance to her clinic.

Nora mumbles something, and Curie watches as Hancock is awake and by her side; if not a bit groggy then at least doing his best to wake up just in case this is the time her eyes open and _stay_ that way.

And it is, to Curie’s satisfaction. She’s known it would be soon, but she is glad to get to witness this moment. She’s told herself she simply wants data; wants to see how Hancock reacts and to see if it might be similar to the looks on the faces of the new parents when everything was _done_ and they were both alive and well. But if she takes a moment to be honest with herself – something Curie is still adjusting to – she knows she wants a clue from them if it’s worth it, in the end. If all of the stress and the grief and the fear is worth it to the two people before her.

She watches quietly from the shadows as the two embrace; he is careful where she is fierce (if a bit slow from all of the medication). When he pushes his forehead gently – so _gently_ – to hers and Nora sighs in a way that Curie knows encompasses too many emotions for her to yet understand, Curie steps away from the clinic to go do her rounds for the residents of Sanctuary.

She’s gotten her answer.


	5. Chapter 5

When the Boss comes back through town to check on things, Fahrenheit isn't quite sure she's not slightly less than sober. She's spent years with him and she's come to know him pretty well (she likes to think so, at least), but when he walks in the gate with the same cocky grin as ever, Fahrenheit knows something is different.

When she catches the look he throws to Nora, Fahrenheit nearly trips over her own feet from the shock of it all. She's known the boss a long time now and she likes to think she knows him well but the look in his eyes is so _obvious_ that anyone in town could see he's gone soft for this woman.

The boss, _The Boss_ – into this chick? The very one who (accidentally) tried to rob him, all those months ago? Fahrenheit almost laughs out loud at that; almost, but not quite.

Instead, the two greet each other as they always do, and head in to the state house to discuss the goings-on around town in his absence. Nora excuses herself to do some trading and catching up with Daisy, and Fahrenheit and Hancock are left alone up in his office.

She laughs, at first, and if a ghoul could, she figures he'd blush. She only gives him shit for a little bit before admitting that she's happy for him. Shocked, she admits, and she certainly spares no time in teasing him for it all, but she is happy for him, and he knows it.

Fahrenheit remembers when Nora first stepped through their gates. She'd been with that synth detective, Valentine, and though she was clearly not terribly experienced with the gun she had strapped to her hip there'd always been something noteworthy about her. Fahrenheit knew it as soon as she overheard her telling Finn she needed insurance to keep dumb assholes away from her, and though she'd talked with the boss about the girl later she never would've expected _this_.

Fahrenheit owes Hancock her life, and she knows it. He'll never admit it or even agree with her but Fahrenheit knows it; she knew it when she signed on as his body guard, and she's promised him she won't forget it. She feels that she owes him everything, and so she is honest with him when he confides in her and she tells him that she is _glad_ he's found someone who can help him get past what's haunted him all this time.

Fahrenheit knows she is one of very few with whom Hancock is honest. He puts on a face for his town, but she is someone he can talk to. It's part of the reason she's so surprised that he's throwing in with Nora like he is. When she asks him about it, though, he's honest; he tells her how he feels for her, tells her that he's laying off on the chems as much as he can and he tells her that for the first time in a long time he's starting to see the point of living again.

Though she is happy for her friend, she can't help but feel the smallest sting when she thinks that it was Nora and not her who brought this life back to Hancock's eyes. She has never been interested in the man romantically; she's more inclined to be interested in Nora, if she's honest, but she's always considered him like a brother to her. To know that in all their time together she could not do what Nora has done in a few months…

But when Nora comes through the door after a quick knock and Fahrenheit sees not only Boss's reaction to her but _her_ reaction to the boss, Fahrenheit feels any bitterness fade out.

Fahrenheit has never been a romantic, not by a long shot, but she values dearly the people she is close with and Hancock is the one she considers her closest friend. When she sees the way they sit on the couch; not overbearing in their affection for each other but not subtle either, Fahrenheit can't help but feel happy for them.

She keeps that to herself, though; instead, she teases the man and laughs as Nora blushes. When the two brush against each other there is a static that even Fahrenheit can see and there is a connection there that she wonders if she'll ever be able to find again.

She catches the boss up quickly on the goings-on of the town; tells him too that Kent Connolly, the quiet, nervous guy has managed to secure air time and has hooked up his own station. She can't help but chuckle as she recounts the Silver Shroud episodes he's been airing, and though she keeps it to herself she must admit that she admires him for pursuing something that (odd though it may be) is meant to bring a little light to their town.

Hancock laughs along with her, but Fahrenheit sees the glimmer of something in Nora's eyes as she smiles politely and excuses herself. Fahrenheit does not wonder long where she might be going; the boss is her business, not Nora.

The two ease back into their respective seats and catch up for a while; for a moment, it feels like old times.

But it is not long enough before Hancock leaves as well to find his girl. They promise to catch up before he leaves town, and Fahrenheit lets her head fall back against the couch. Once he's gone, she doesn't stop herself reaching for the Jet on the table; just because boss is slowing down doesn't mean she is.

She takes a hit, and then one more, because why the hell not? She's a grown woman and she's living the life she wants to live and though she doesn't dwell on it the happy couple are bringing up old memories she doesn't want to remember.

But as the high takes her and she sits proudly on her life and her achievements and buries everything else back down she can't obscure from her mind the moment when Nora and Hancock looked at each other, when she sat down beside him like they were the easiest of friends and obviously more.

Coasting away, as she is, Fahrenheit spends only the briefest moment remembering what that feels like. She remembers everything, just for the smallest moment; her face, her laugh, their _love_ , before she lets the Jet pull her under.

* * *

_A/N: Truly overwhelmed by the responses I've gotten to this story. Thank you all so much for all of the kudos, bookmarks, and reviews! They mean a lot._

_I like to think Fahrenheit has a past, so here's one option! I've got to be honest that just the idea that she might've had a past lover and that she owes her life to Hancock has already got me imagining this immense back story._

_Anyways, hope you're still all enjoying this! I know I am.  
_

_Cheers!  
-Sgt_


	6. Chapter 6

Kent Connolly has always known he was destined for greatness. He's always known about the hero inside of him, just waiting for the moment to make itself known.

He remembers the times when he was younger (but still not young; the life of a ghoul is a long one) and he could laugh at the child he was back then. Always playing at hero, hoping for his _chance_ , knowing he would be ready when it presented itself to him.

Back then, he was all imagination.

Now he is _real_. He is working with Nora, no, the _Silver Shroud_ , and the mayor of Goodneighbor _himself_ and Kent is making a real difference in this world, in their town, and he has always known his chance would come.

He is riding a high on it all, and he has never felt so _alive_ as he does now. They are making a difference; together they're cleaning up the streets of Goodneighbor and Kent just _knows_ all the waiting has been worth it.

But then, just like in all of the stories, the good times end.

Sinjin comes for him, knocks him out and takes him away after leaving a message for the Shroud. Kent doesn't even have time to wonder where they'll take him, or what will happen.

When he comes to, he is in a warehouse. He does not know where he is, but his hands and feet are bound and he's on his knees; he feels the cold press of something against the back of his neck.

Though the world is foggy at first, it clears quickly. He doesn't have time to do _anything_ before he realizes that Sinjin is speaking from behind him.

When he sees her, he forgets for a moment that she is Nora and sees only the Silver Shroud in _so much_ glory. The Shroud is everything he'd ever imagined, and though he can't tell if it's the fact that he's only just regained consciousness or that he is actually living in a moment straight out of a story but he hears the Shroud's voice promise Sinjin's goons a swift death and _they all flee_.

Before he can even appreciate the moment Sinjin is yelling and there are gunshots and suddenly _everything_ around him is alight with fire and shouting.

He feels himself move just slightly to get out of the way and as he watches them all he can't believe what he's seeing.

The Shroud is there, and she is a _force_ to be reckoned with; there are bullets flying around her, flames all around her and when he sees the mayor join the fray behind her he is forced to the realization that maybe _he_ is not the proud sidekick of the Silver Shroud; maybe it is Hancock, all this time, who has been saving the day behind the scenes.

It's all over before he can even truly come to his senses. She is kneeling before him, and she is no longer the Shroud, but Nora, and she is concerned for him and asking if he's alright and _how could he possibly be alright_ his whole life of aspiring to be a hero and now he finds himself the damsel in distress.

She unties him and gives him a moment to gather himself as she talks with the mayor about something and there is a moment when he sees the look in the mayor's eyes and it is so deeply _feeling_ that even though nothing about this situation feels like he'd expected, he takes a moment to breathe and realize that because he is not the hero he'd always hoped to be, at least he gets to know one.

When they come back to talk to him and finally leave this awful place, Kent admits to her that he is tired and things are not what he'd hoped they'd be. He wants to turn in the towel, and rest.

She does something, then, that he never truly could have expected.

She hugs him; a quick thing, but one he hasn't experienced in so long. She tells him to keep fighting the good fight and assures him that she will too. She calls him her Rhett Reinhart and even though it goes against what he thinks he should want after everything that has _just happened_ he agrees to keep doing the radio show and he promises to tell her if there are any other crimes that need the Silver Shroud's hand in solving.

Even the mayor, _the_ mayor of Goodneighbor talks to him; tells him essentially the same things she did. He tells Kent that what he is doing is a big deal, and a help to their town. He appreciates him, and for the first time in so long Kent feels truly proud of himself.

They leave together, and Nora and Hancock get Kent back to his station safely. When he watches them leave, he sighs.

He'd thought of the mayor as her sidekick, in the fight. When he looks at them now, walking back out to fight the good fight and keep people safe, Kent wonders how he could have made such a mistake.

They are partners, it's clear as day to him now. Neither is a side kick, and they are both strong in their own ways.

It's something he never questioned in the stories of the Silver Shroud; there was always a sidekick who helped him win the day. But now when he looks at them, sees them waving goodbye to Daisy and leaving the town, he realizes.

Nora is not _the_ Silver Shroud, but she _is_ a hero. And he is no Rhett Reinhart, but he still helped them do good things. He thinks the world might not be as black and white as he always thought it was.

He straightens up; stands a little taller and heads back inside the Memory Den.

He has a show to run.


	7. Chapter 7

At first, he thinks they are made for each other.

Her pain mirrors his in a way that he never could have anticipated and her loss is so similar to his own; when he sees her falling for another man he isn’t sure quite _how_ he feels.

MacCready has lost no more than most in this world, but the loss of Lucy is so painful to him that he feels as though his own existence has fallen apart around him. And Duncan; to have him alive, yes, but _so far away_ is a fresh stab to his already-wounded heart any and every time he thinks of his son.

He knows, too; he knows more than most about what Nora has lost and the pain she’s endured in the search for her son.

He hears them talking late one night, and though he doesn’t mean anything by it (he is trying to be better – he i _s_ ) he listens when Nora tells Hancock what happened when she went in to the Institute.

He hears the pain in her voice; her child has grown and she’s missed every moment of it. It is a pain he understands well, for he can’t return to his own son either – not yet, at least, not until he feels like he deserves the title and the job of being a father.

He’d _failed_ , after all, in the moment they’d needed him most, and now his family is shattered; broken in a way that can never be fixed. His wife – and does he miss her, _aches_ for her, always – is gone, dead far too soon and his son deserves so much better than MacCready has ever been.

He hadn’t even gone – still hasn’t, and truth be told it’s because he’s _scared_ of what he’ll find when he looks in the eyes of his son again – to see if the medication even _worked_ after Nora risked life and limb to help him get the one thing that would save Duncan from the sickness that for all MacCready knows is killing him still.

When he’d gone on that mission with her, he’d seen the conflict in Hancock’s eyes; knew the feeling, even, of watching the woman you love leave in a world where no one is guaranteed to come back.

He’d hoped, then, that she would see that he was good for her; would see that he loves her and realize that she loves him too.

But she hadn’t.

She’d lost the man she’d loved and she’d lost her son in as many ways as she could have without his dying too; MacCready could almost laugh at the absurdity of how similar their pain is.

But when they come back and the cure has been sent away with Daisy to Duncan and when MacCready _sees_ the way that Hancock’s arms wrap around her he knows that her feelings will never mirror his own like her pain does so well. His eyes meet with Hancock’s and there is a flash of something there and MacCready knows that Hancock _knows_ how he feels for Nora but before he can even consider it there is something else in Hancock’s eyes.

When MacCready considers it later, he recognizes it – the feeling that he’d seen in the mayor’s eyes. He was grateful; MacCready went out into a dangerous world with the woman that John _loves_ and they’d both come back together safe.

MacCready goes to the bar, then. He hates himself for thinking it but he wishes he could have once held that same look in his own eyes; wishes _someone_ had been there when his small family was so violently torn apart.

And he knows, too; knows he shouldn’t love Nora like he does but he _does_ and there is nothing to be done for it. He is glad she has Hancock, though; glad there is someone hear who loves her like she so deserves.

MacCready knows he is not the man for that job.

There is too much pain inside of him; too much anger at himself and at _everything_ _else_ that he can never be the man Nora deserves.

He sighs, and as he is busy throwing down one more whiskey he doesn’t notice the person sit beside him at the bar.

He doesn’t acknowledge them; not at first, not until he realizes who it is. He supposes he should have been concerned that it might be Hancock, come to make sure MacCready doesn’t push his luck with Nora.

But Hancock is not that kind of man, and neither is MacCready, and Nora certainly isn’t the type of woman who would appreciate that sort of gesture. So when her hand is sitting on top of his softly – her skin is softer than he’s imagined – and she talks to him and shares some her of her pain with him he knows that while he will never be the man she deserves he _can_ be a good friend to her.

He tells her how he misses Lucy, and she understands better than anyone else and she tells him the same of Nate. Much later in the night and more than a few drinks later they are laughing; he is telling her about Duncan and for the first time in _so long_ he doesn’t feel as though he is drowning under the weight of all of his failures.

He gives her the toy soldier in his pocket that night. He does not tell her – not yet, it’s all too raw – that it once belonged to Lucy or why it was given to him, but he sees in her eyes that she knows it’s important and she promises to keep it safe and treat it well.

They go their separate ways much later in the night, and when he would have felt before more grief from their parting he knows that he has a long way still to go before he will be the man he knows he feels like he needs to be.

For the first time in a long time, MacCready sleeps easy. He is not the man he needs to be for Duncan, but he is well on his way.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: This chapter **did not** want to come out; hey all! Let me know if I made any goofy mistakes, formatting screw-ups etc...I haven't got a beta and I'm coming down with some good ol' seasonal cold/flu thing so I won't be bugged if you message me calling me out on it._

_Otherwise, thank you all_ so much _for all of the kudos/bookmarks/comments. I'm overwhelmed! The response has been so positive. You guys are the best._

_Much love/happy holidays!  
-Sgt_


	8. Chapter 8

 

He's imagined a million different scenarios, a billion different moments, and at least a _couple_ different heroes. He's thought about Grognak ripping off the door, or the Silver Shroud pulling it open in a movement that is smooth and graceful and _lethal_ because the Silver Shroud is strong (not like Grognak is) but is also _clever_ (certainly not like Grognak).

He's imagined his parents opening the door, and being so happy to see him, and he's considered the possibility that the people invading their country might be the ones to open the door (though that fear fades with time).

Billy has imagined almost every scenario of how he will _finally_ , after _all this time_ get out of this stupid, stinking _fridge_ but when the door is finally blasted off and his vision clears and he sees an average-looking lady with the king of the zombies he is more than a little surprised.

His vision takes a long time to clear, and his legs are stiff when he finally unfurls them for the first time in so long, but when he stumbles and he looks up he sees eyes that _care_. The lady looks nice; she tells him her name is Nora.

He holds onto her for a while, shaking under the weight of _finally_ being out before his eyes adjust to the zombie king standing not six feet away from them.

He nearly screams, but he's big and so he doesn't, but she pulls back gently when she hears his breath catch and when she sees where his eyes have gone she asks him how long he's been in the fridge.

It's been a long time since Billy has interacted with anyone who wasn't in his head, but he knows it is shock on her face when he tells her he climbed in when the bombs were falling.

She explains to him that her friend's name is John and he isn't a zombie, though Billy is still not sure. Before he can question her further he sees his own hands and is shocked – he knows he's been in the fridge a very long time but he should not look like this.

He panics.

He can't help it; he's only a child and she is so _nice_ and she holds him close and lets him cry into her shoulder and she rubs his back like his mother always used to do and suddenly (though he is still sniffling) he's telling her where he lives and he's begging her to help him get home because while she rubs his back like his mother does she is not _his_ mother and he dearly misses his parents.

All the while the zombie king (ghoul king, if he must agree with what Ms. Nora has told him) watches them and even though he doesn't look all that mean Billy is still a bit weary; the man's eyes are black as the inside of the fridge and he is quite sure he remembers a bad guy from a Grognak story who had black eyes. He wasn't a zombie, but still. Billy can never be too careful.

They agree to bring him home, but on the way a man in dirty clothes talks to Ms. Nora while Billy stands awkwardly by John the Zombie and while he knows Ms. Nora is a nice lady he can't help but step a little closer to John the Zombie…Ghoul…when she says something to the man that sounds very angry and a little scary. Billy has not missed the guns strapped to her hips and he knows she will keep him safe but she is still a little intense in those moments before the man leaves them be.

On their way Ms. Nora and John fight to keep him safe and he is a little scared as he hides behind fallen debris but he is also a little bit fascinated. He has had a lot of time to imagine a lot of things but the giant crabs that attack them aren't quite what he expected for his welcoming party back into the world and out of the fridge.

He finds an interesting rock that looks like the fossils he learned about in school and pockets it while he's hiding.

Ms. Nora checks on him a lot while they walk, and because it's late she says quietly to John the Ghoul that she does not want to try to sneak through or around Quincy at night and they decide to set up camp and Billy does not admit it but he hopes they have marshmallows. He feels a little bad about listening to them talk but her voice is nice like his mother's and so he listens to all of their conversations and sometimes he even joins in.

They camp that night and while they do not have marshmallows Ms. Nora cooks up _something_ on the fire and even though he used to always be a picky eater he shoves it down with no complaint because it's been a very long time since he last ate and if he looks at it right it almost looks like nuggets.

He shows Ms. Nora his fossil rock and she tells him that it's actually a claw from something called a Death Claw. It sounds scary but she tells him their claws are good luck and they make you stronger. When he falls asleep he dreams that he is Grognak and she is the Silver Shroud and John is the king of the zombies and they fight off an army of giant crabs who are trying to squish them with fridges.

The next day they go around Quincy to find his house. Nothing looks like he remembers and he is a little sad, but Ms. Nora walks with him and John the Ghoul tells him stories about the Silver Shroud that Billy has never heard before. Sometimes Ms. Nora laughs at the stories and sometimes she rolls her eyes at John the Ghoul but he can tell she likes the stories almost as much as Billy does.

They make it to his home and even though there were a _lot_ of people who tried to shoot them on the way over and a lot of buildings that looked pretty bad, his home is still there. It isn't quite how he remembers it but he thinks it looks okay considering most of their neighbor's houses are gone.

His mom and dad are there, too, and they are all more than a little surprised to see each other and he thinks he sees Ms. Nora cry a little when they hug him.

The man with the dirty clothes comes back to try and take him away again and his parents are holding tightly to him when Ms. Nora tells him that they are all under her protection and even though he's been thinking of Mr. John as king of the zombies/ghouls he wonders for a moment if Ms. Nora isn't the Queen of Boston instead.

The man leaves them, and his parents are clearly relieved and when he says goodbye to Ms. Nora and Mr. John he gives Ms. Nora his good luck fossil charm so no one will be able to hurt her when she's travelling. She cries a little but she tries to hide it and she hugs him tight before they leave.

When they leave Billy with his family and he watches them walk away he sees Mr. John's arm go around Ms. Nora's waist.

He wonders if they have any children of their own.

* * *

_A/N: Have a great 2016, world!_

_Cheers from the U.S. West Coast,  
-Sgt_


	9. Chapter 9

They've done a lot of good.

Preston rests easier ( _finally_ , it's been so long) knowing he's made a good choice with the General. She's done so much that is good for the Commonwealth and with the help of so many willing people they've established a real community of sorts.

Settlements have been established all over the Commonwealth and they've got real, solid trade routes. Hundreds of people, between all of the towns, now have safe places they can call _home_. And on top of it all, Preston has finally found a home _himself_.

The Castle was always where he wanted home to be, sure; when he joined the Minutemen and considered going to the Castle for the first time he knew he'd finally figured out a goal that, while more selfish than fighting for the good of the Commonwealth, was still worth fighting for. When they'd lost Quincy and everything had gone downhill so quickly he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to find that feeling again, but with Nora had come everything they'd needed and they were finally back on the right track.

She comes by, every now and then, to check in on things and so Preston can point her in the direction of the settlements that need her help. He worries sometimes that she will tire of it all, but she is always bright and happy and positive and so ready to _help_ that Preston keeps telling her who needs her and she keeps going.

He is glad, and he is _proud_ again, finally, but he must admit she sometimes challenges him just a little bit.

And it's not her, not exactly, but the company she keeps. They don't work hard to keep their relationship a secret, and that's all well and good, but she is the _General_ , representative and defender of the people of the Commonwealth, and a lot of people of the Commonwealth do not look kindly on human/ghoul relationships.

Preston is the one who hears what the people say. It's the reason he's the one always sending the two of them off to different settlements; he's the ears of the Minutemen.

And so when he hears another complaint from another stranger about Nora's relationship with a _ghoul_ (and they say it as if she's in love with a deathclaw) he can't help but grind his teeth a little.

He is happy for her, truly. He remembers her when she found them all huddled in that building, waiting to die. He remembers her grief, and remembers how lost she was back then. She's come so far in so many ways; she is no longer the scared, shaking woman with a 10 mm and tattered armor scavved off of anything she could find.

She is strong now. She is not alone, and she knows it, and she has done so much good for all of these people that Preston finally snaps one day and puts the settler back in their place when they call her something truly foul and Preston can't just let it roll off his back.

It is (of _course_ it is) that moment that Hancock rounds the corner into the courtyard. The two were in the area, staying for a day or so to outline plans for further defenses and discuss which settlements need what. Preston knows they stay together, bunk together, and it doesn't bother him anymore, but he is so _tired_ of listening to strangers put her down for caring for someone whose skin is different from their own.

Hancock hears it all, Preston can tell. He knows what the foolish young man has called Nora and he hears too Preston's immediate correction of the problem, so when he comes to speak to him Preston can almost not help but sigh.

But Hancock is no fool, and Preston learns quickly that this is not the first person to call Nora what the fool scurrying away has called her and Hancock sighs that it will not be the last.

Preston will not admit that he is shocked when Hancock thanks him for saying something in Nora's defense.

He doesn't know Hancock well; never has. At first he kept his distance – all he knew was the he was the mayor of a corrupt town and he did far too many drugs – but now Preston wonders if he himself is not just one more person who judged someone too quickly.

It does not sit well with him, and so he offers to get Hancock a beer.

He can hardly expect the people of the Commonwealth to be less judgmental if he himself is not.

And so Preston finds himself hours later having drinks with the mayor of Goodneighbor, and (less predictably) he finds himself having a good time. Hancock has similar goals to Preston; he's about helping the people, and he wants the world to change for the better. The more that Hancock tells him about Goodneighbor and his visions for his town the more Preston realizes that he judged the man far too soon; Hancock is a good man, and though Preston will never budge on his stance that Hancock is lucky to have Nora, he admits to himself for a moment that Nora may also be lucky to have Hancock.

He knows they will have their fair share of problems; she is the General of the people of the Commonwealth and he's the mayor of a town known for drugs and crime and through it all she is a human and he is a ghoul, but Preston decides that he will not continue to stand by and watch while people judge them. If there is to be change in this new Commonwealth that they're building together, he wants to be one of the ones pushing for it, not another bystander in the crowd.

Eventually, more people come and join them at the bar. Mostly Minutemen, some settlers staying the night before making their journey home in the morning. They all talk, late into the night. Hancock hears their problems and he tells them that he and Nora will do their best to help, and the people know he means it.

Preston can't help but admire the man, almost. He hopes that in time, more people will see him for what he stands for, and not what he looks like.

He throws back the rest of his beer before heading to the barracks for the night. He knows tomorrow will bring more work, but tonight he will rest easy.

They're making a difference in the world, finally. And he knows, with Nora and John working with them, they'll keep on fixing things.

He is proud.

* * *

_A/N: Whew! We're heading to twice a week updates now, folks, but I think I'm going to wrap this one up soon. If you have **any** situations/characters I'm missing so far you'd like to see, please feel free to leave a note in the comments/message me. I don't want to spoil much but I will say Danse's chapter is already planned and will be one of the last ones, but otherwise I'm open to suggestions.  
_

_The twice a week updates are for school; I'm a teacher, and now that we're back from Christmas break I have significantly less free time. Thanks for your understanding! Hope you all are starting your year off well._

_Cheers!  
-Sgt_


	10. Chapter 10

 

Deacon is not a man who is quick to trust.

He has learned the hard way the risk associated with caring, and so he has cut that aspect out of his life.

He does not tell Nora his truths, not at first; but eventually she finds her way around his walls and he finds himself trusting someone, wholly and truly, for the first time in _so long_. And he tells her about Barbara.

He knows at first she is skeptical; he does not blame her for not believing him, because he’s started so many stories with her so many times and they’ve all been lies. But he sees in her eyes when she knows he isn’t lying this time, and he sees the pain in her eyes when she understands that they have both watched their loved ones die at the hands of murderers.

She seems happy with Hancock, and Deacon is almost happy for the two of them. He lies well enough, and when he tells her he _is_ happy for them he wonders if she sees through his half-truth.

Deacon knows the risks of caring for anyone in this world, and he already feels as though he’s put himself out too much by trusting and caring for Nora as he does. He cannot imagine putting himself out as far as Nora has; she cares for them all, and she loves Hancock, truly _loves_ him (Deacon sees her eyes when she looks at the man, and he knows. Barbara’s eyes looked the same when she looked at him) and Deacon knows it will kill her to lose Hancock; will hurt her desperately to lose any of them.

She’s built them all around her as a surrogate family; Deacon knows. He sees her interact with them all, sees the patterns. He understands her, in a way; understands the need for people who care for you in return. He understands, but he does not want it like she does. Losing his family once was very nearly too much for him – he has no desire to feel that pain again – and so he lets only Nora in, and even her only after a lot of time spent together, learning her, figuring her out.

Piper is her sister, and Nick her father-figure. Cait is her troubled best friend, and Danse is her black-sheep brother who she can’t let herself give up on. MacCready (the poor fool, Deacon sees straight through him and his feelings for her) is her dear friend who only wants to be more, and Curie has almost become motherly to the girl (she tends her every wound, inquires after her every time she comes home to Sanctuary). They all have their places; their roles, and Deacon feels almost sad for them all. They share a responsibility, now, to live so that she won’t hurt. He wonders if they all even know.

He sometimes wishes he wasn’t a part of this family she’s been building; it’s a lot of pressure for him. Where before he had no one to lose and no one to truly live for (he never deserved to survive that day) he now knows that if he dies, it _will_ hurt her.

He doesn’t want to her to hurt, and he hates it.

But he knows that she is fighting for the same things he is, and he knows that she matters to their cause more than he ever has, and so he knows he will do anything to keep her safe.

Which means also that he will _sometimes_ watch out for Hancock as well.

Losing her husband didn’t kill her, and Deacon is still sometimes shocked at that; he knows how it felt to lose his own love. But losing a second person that she loves so deeply to this world would almost certainly kill her.

This is why, when a raider band storms Sanctuary late one night and almost gets the jump on them all, Deacon takes a bullet for Hancock.

He is not the type to do this; the life of a martyr never quite appealed to him. But when he looks down at the hole in his left shoulder, gawking like a fool, he isn’t quite sure what to think.

He knows it’s only fitting, for him; to die such an unremarkable and unnoticed death. They are all still fighting, the gunshots going around him. He falls to his knees and wonders if anyone besides Hancock even knows he’s been hurt.

And then he hears her, through it all. She is calling his name, and as he falls forward and his head hits the ground he sees the feet coming towards him. He sees her knees fall beside him, but his vision is fading.

When he asks Barbara why she is here, he is floating softly _down_. He does not know where he is floating to, and he doesn’t wonder. He feels peaceful for the first time in a _very_ long time.

He doesn’t hear her reply.

When he comes to, the sun is up. It’s bright outside, and he can’t help but groan. It’s like his worst hangover, except he also has a fire burning in his shoulder.

He doesn’t quite open his eyes; he’s always been one to assess the situation before approaching it. He hears voices outside of what he can only assume is Sanctuary’s clinic that Curie has been running.

He recognizes them as Nora and Hancock, and it takes him only a moment longer to understand that they’re talking about him.

Hancock knows Deacon took that bullet for him, but he does not understand why. Deacon and Hancock don’t talk much; they have little in common. They only know each other loosely through the fact that Hancock lets the Railroad operate through Goodneighbor; otherwise they are as good as strangers.

But he hears Nora talking, and he feels the briefest flash of fear that not only will she know _why_ he took the bullet for Hancock, but that she will tell him. He very nearly alerts them to the fact that he’s awake; he does not want them to know his failure, to know that he loved someone and lost them and he does not want Nora to feel that same pain again.

But she does not tell Hancock. She makes up an excuse, believable enough that Deacon is almost proud of the lie for a moment.

He hears footsteps approaching him, but the door between them all is still closed. He knows it is Curie when she begins muttering about her observations.

She knows he is awake; though she is still not sure about many features of the people around her, she is a good doctor.

When she asks him why he took the bullet for Hancock, he doesn’t tell her. But when Nora walks in with Hancock, he manages a slight grin and she smiles at him in return.

It is enough for only her to know.

He isn’t ready for any more than that.


	11. Chapter 11

 

When she finds him, she is with another ghoul, like him.

He recognizes her (of course he does), as she is one of the last faces he saw before the bombs fell. He remembers her face (every detail), as she ran past him and through the gates to safety. He knows he saw regret on her face, then.

He can’t quite believe it, and it takes some time before he comes to terms with it all. She tells him he can go to Sanctuary, tells him that she and some friends of hers are working to restore the town.

She tells him he will be safe there, and he believes her because he loves her.

He does not see the way she interacts with the man she is with; he learns later that the man’s name is Hancock. John Hancock, like in the school books 200 years ago. He does not laugh about the absurdity of it all until he is alone and safe much later.

Her, of all people. So beautiful, and so pure, and _alive_ after all this time.

She is the only one who will ever understand him. She is the only one who _knows_ what this world lacks that theirs _had_.

He knows she will love him; if nothing else, just for this fact that they share a past.

He wants to share a future with her, too.

But then he sees the two of them when they return to Sanctuary, and they are holding hands. He sees them kiss, later, when they think no one is looking. He hears their sweet whispers late that night when they’ve both retired to bed, and he hears so _many_ things when they turn their lights off.

He isn’t sure how to feel, truly.

She’s making a huge mistake, he sees it so clearly, but no one else seems to notice. It’s practically a _crime_ ; Hancock’s the mayor of a town of infidels and he’s from the same _time_ as her and they would be _so perfect_ for each other if she would only take a moment to _see_.

He is drowning himself in liquor after he leaves their window; when the sounds coming from inside change from moans to whispers to quiet breathing. There are not many people still out and about, but he does not mind. He has been alone for so long drifting through memories in a sad attempt to avoid his present.

When he retires for the night he does not sleep. He comes up with a million things to say to her, to _convince_ her that he is the one she needs. And when the sun rises he is up as well, ready to try and show her how he feels for her and how he _needs_ her.

But when he finds her a few hours later his words fail him, and he forgets all of the things he wanted (this is why he _planned_ _this_ _out_ , he is such a _fool_ ) to say. He thanks her for her kindness, and she smiles and is nothing but perfect when they speak and before he knows it she is gone again, working her way through the community.

Hancock comes to check on him, later, to see how he’s settled in. The former rep of Vault-Tech does not want to see anyone, but he is not a brave man and he does not send the (admittedly somewhat formidable) mayor away. They speak, and Hancock is kind enough to him, but he can’t get the sounds of her the night before out of his head and he feels so much _anger_ inside of him that he excuses himself and hides away in his new home for a while until he can calm down.

He imagines himself with her, then; imagines that it is _him_ that she comes home to, him that she whispers to late at night. He nearly buckles from the _wrongness_ of it all; how can she not see that he is good for her? He feels as though he’s being crushed under the weight of it all.

He finds more liquor that night and drinks by the bar. As he is staring a hole in the table in front of him, someone joins him. He resists the urge to sigh; he does not want company right now, he’s too far down to socialize.

But when she speaks he feels himself rising up, out of his own depression. He looks at her and barely hears what she says, he gets so lost in her. She is perfection; she is so beautiful, and though she’s gained some scars since he last saw her, she is still too beautiful for him.

And he understands, then.

She was always too good for him; he has never deserved someone like her. He has always been a bit odd and she was always so _good;_ he is lucky she even invited him to her town.

He hears her, for a moment, through his own thoughts. She is leaving tomorrow in the morning. She tells him when he asks that Hancock will be going with her. She smiles at him (so sweetly, he has done nothing to deserve that smile) and asks him if he will be alright, and he tells her (lies to her, he is drowning) that he will be just fine. He thanks her for everything, and she reaches across the table and squeezes his hand before she leaves to her home.

He touches his hand, faintly aware of the action, and watches her go. He loves her, but he knows he will never have her. But he will be here, every time she comes back, and he will always make sure that she is okay. He will be there if she needs him. Maybe one day she will come back alone, and he will be there to comfort her.

He doesn’t deserve her, but neither does the mayor.

When he listens by their window late that night he feels no sadness, like the night before. He feels only longing, and a desperate ache for the day when she might be his.

He won’t have to be alone any more.

He won’t drown, until then. He will stay afloat, for her. He loves her, and he knows one day she will love him too.

He will be here, ready and waiting, when that day comes.

* * *

_A/N: WOW, this was stupid hard to write without this guy having a name. Sorry for the pronoun overload!  
_

_Hope you all are still enjoying the story; I have a few more characters I want to write and then I think we're going to wrap it up._

_As always, thanks so much for the comments, kudos, etc!  I love them all so much!  
_

_Cheers,  
Sgt_


	12. Chapter 12

 

Dogmeat is what some would call an old soul. Most, though, would call him a simple, albeit lovable, dog.

He knows what he knows and he knows it well. He is loyal, and he is a fierce protector of the one he follows.

He’s now following a woman; with not an old soul like his but an old spirit, in a way. He does not understand it but he does not need to; he simply knows that she is his.

But then she brings a man with her, and he is not old. His soul is young, and his body is young (though it looks and smells old, in a way, not like hers) and Dogmeat is confused.

She trusts him, though, and so Dogmeat does not attack him (though there are moments when his teeth _ache_ to pull him away from her). Dogmeat only watches him, and as he watches, he sees something change in her.

She is not so lonely and afraid as she was when she found Dogmeat. Back then, she had no one, and Dogmeat was her only friend. Now she has many friends, but she still loves Dogmeat the best. He knows the wrinkly man who is always with her is a close second, but no one can replace Dogmeat in her heart because he loves her the most.

He goes with them, sometimes, when they go out into the world. He keeps them both safe when they travel, because Dogmeat knows that she would be unhappy if the man in the coat got hurt. She would be more upset if Dogmeat got hurt, though, and he knows it. He is happy.

A day comes when the man in the long coat gets very sick, and Dogmeat stays with him because she stays with him and they both stay close to the man when he shakes and sweats and is so sick that Dogmeat wonders if it might go from the three of them to just the two of them again. Dogmeat does not want the man to die.

But he gets better, and she loves the man very nearly as much as she loves Dogmeat and he can tell but he doesn’t mind. He likes to sleep next to the man some nights and next to her other nights; he likes them both almost the same (though he will always love her just a little bit more).

He sees them through all of their fights against bad people and bad things out in the world and he sees them through all of the hard times that they have, and after a time he loves them both.

He gets hurt one day, and he knows it is very bad. She is afraid, and she is crying because she is so scared but the man is calm and Dogmeat focuses on that even though it is hard to breathe. The man’s voice is soothing, and she is doing something with bandages and it hurts but Dogmeat knows they are trying to help him so he does not attack them; he would never attack them. They are his family now.

She fixes him and he still feels terrible but the man picks him up very carefully and Dogmeat only whines but he hopes the man knows he is thankful. They bring him to a safe place and they stay up all night and watch him sleep and wake up and sleep some more and they give him a very big breakfast the next morning because he thinks they are still scared. But now Dogmeat knows he will be okay, because they are both going to make sure he doesn’t get worse.

When he is even better and can walk again they go back to their home and watch him very carefully. The lady who is not quite a real lady gives him a special dinner and he sleeps for a long time; when he wakes up he is back at their home and they are asleep beside him.

When he licks her face and she wakes up she cries, but only a little, and holds him close. He knows that even though she loves the man beside her very much she loves Dogmeat too, and he is happy.

He is not going to be able to keep her safe the next time they leave their home, and he has to stay with the lady who was once angry and fierce but is now kind and pets him when no one is looking. He is afraid, a little, because he can’t keep her safe now but he knows the man will, because the man loves her almost as much as Dogmeat does.

He is glad that she has found the man, because the man can keep her safe when Dogmeat can’t and because he makes her smile in a way that even Dogmeat can’t and even though he is a little jealous he is mostly very pleased.

He stays with the woman who is no longer so angry that night, but she is not _her_ and while he misses her he falls asleep easily enough.

He knows the man will keep her safe. They are, the three of them, a family, and Dogmeat knows that his family will always come back to him.

He is happy.

* * *

 _A/N: Merrypaws suggested I give Dogmeat a shot and even though it was a little painful to write a character that doesn't know_ anyone's _name, I'm glad I gave it a shot!_

_Hope you're all still enjoying!_

_Cheers,_

_Sgt_


	13. Chapter 13

Danse can’t believe how entirely his world has fallen apart in such a short time.

There are days, even still, when he wakes and forgets everything that’s happened; forgets that he’s lost everything that he once held dear.

It all seemed to happen so slowly at first, and then so much faster than he could’ve ever managed.

A _synth_.

His whole life, fighting for the Brotherhood, _believing_ in the Brotherhood.

A synth, the whole time.

Time has passed since he learned the truth of his own identity; he has had time to process it. Even still, there are days.

He’d suspected for a while that Nora’d had feelings for the ghoul. At first, he’d been disgusted by the thought of it, but his suspicions weren’t confirmed for so long that he’d gotten caught up in everything else that’d happened.

She’d stood up for him, against _Maxson_ , and she hadn’t flinched. She’d said things that Danse _still_ couldn’t believe, and had told Maxson in no short order that if Danse was to be executed, she’d leave – would be an enemy of the Brotherhood, even.

She’d done all of this and _so much more_ for him – a synth – and Danse is still kept up at night wondering why.

Would he have done it for her? Would anyone else have done that for _him_? Her relationship with the Brotherhood has been made strained at best for her decisions, and he does not even wonder what the future holds. He is no fool; he’s learned a lot since being outed from the Brotherhood. He knows her truest allegiances lie with the Railroad, and twisted though it is, he still has the smallest part of him that resents that about her.

And now, on top of everything else, he has seen with his own eyes, _confirmed it_ , that she is in a relationship with the ghoul.

He can’t judge her, not too harshly; he himself is not even human. If anything, the ghoul is more human than he, and when he sees the laughter in her eyes – so conflicting with his memory of the steel as she faced down Maxson – he cannot begrudge her this relationship.

And so he says nothing, in the end. He keeps his thoughts to himself, and though there are times still when he can’t help but flinch when he sees their lips meet in a casual moment of peace, he does his best to change for her. He sees them embracing, but when he sees her smile and knows that though he has spent (what he remembers as) the best years of his life entirely _against_ this, he might have been the one in the wrong.

And so he passes his days fairly similarly to how he had before everything changed for him. He helps settlements to rebuild, and he helps Nora when she has need of him. He and the ghoul still avoid each other for the most part; his life is changing, but he can only change so many things at once.

He wakes still from nightmares; he finds that when he is up late at night despairing it is the most human that he has ever felt. He finds himself wondering if he will ever be able to find what Nora and Hancock have.

After the nightmares begin to fade, he makes an effort to be more kind to the ghouls who inhabit the settlements that Nora keeps establishing. He sees them more as equals with every passing day, and with time, he wonders if he might be able to eventually accept himself as half the man he used to think he was.

He hears the news, when the Prydwen goes down. He hears the settlers talking to the provisioners from the other towns; hears about the wounds the General has suffered recently and though he says nothing, he knows it was all her.

Her allegiance has not been with the Brotherhood for some time, and he has known. He finds himself despairing over it less and less these days, though; as he sees himself more and more as deserving of the life he is still living. He mourns, of course he mourns, the lives of all of the men and women he once saw as his brothers and sisters. He mourns deeply the loss of his team, but there is a part of him that almost understands why she’s done this.

And so when he hears that she will be coming through the settlement he currently finds himself in, he does not feel as anxious as he might have expected.

When she arrives, they talk, and he does not feel the resentment he would have felt months ago. He doesn’t let himself dwell on all of the lives lost because of her choices; he does his best to focus instead on the future he and so many others might be able to have due to the fight she is fighting.

When she leaves, he seeks out Hancock. They don’t mince words; they never have. He shakes the man’s hand, and that is all. When they leave again, he does not ask where they’re going. He doesn’t need to; he knows she works with the Railroad now and while he does know very little he knows that the Institute has taken her son and she will get him back.

He’s heading to a new settlement to help them build up some extra defenses. He doesn’t bring much; he doesn’t need much. He isn’t human, and he doesn’t really need the things humans need.

But finally, thanks not only to her but to so many good people, he is hopeful. He knows there might be a future where he can live his life somewhat peacefully.

He will do what he needs to do to see it realized, and he knows she will do the same.


	14. Chapter 14

She is betraying him.

Now, after everything. The Institute has secured its future and everything is going to _work_ , and now she is showing her true colors as he is dying very much alone.

He has spent his entire life working to build this place up. He has done _everything_ for the Institute, and here she is now with these _fools_ and she is destroying it all.

He finds no place left in him for the grief of it, when he lies in his bed after she leaves him. He has no room left for any emotion; he has truly lost it all.

His childhood spent taken from his parents and, in a very real way _saved_ from the wastes above them. A life dedicated to the building of a true future for humanity, and finally in his older years the _wondering_ ; would his mother be proud?

And she was, and he'd loved it (though he'd never expressed it); at least he'd thought as much when she'd agreed to take over as President when he passed. She'd filled in for him at the meetings, made executive decisions. She'd even done that _speech_ to the Commonwealth, and it'd all been a lie.

She'd been plotting against him the whole time.

She'd stormed in here with her ruffians, "freeing" the synths – the _mechanical beings they'd created_ – and with a ghoul, to boot. He hadn't missed the chemistry between them, and though he'd thought he could think no less of her he'd been corrected once again when the creature _puts his hand on her shoulder_.

Disgusting.

She'd spoken softly to Shaun, then; begged his forgiveness in her own way and she'd even asked him to leave with her. He'd been so furious then that he hadn't even looked at her – a swift dismissal was all he was willing to give, and more than she'd deserved.

It is all more than he can stomach, and in what he knows are his final moments, he allows himself to feel the grief he knows he's earned.

He does not cry; he's never been one for terribly expressive emotion. He does, however, let his body crumple into the pillows behind him. He feels himself sinking, falling into the depths of his own loss.

And when he knows the clock is ticking ever downward, he lets himself feel some measure of pride.

He, despite the challenges he's faced, has lived a successful life. In this world, it is no small feat.

He will not dwell on the futility of it all. He will not let himself consider that all the ground they have _gained_ in advancing humanity will be lost in a few short moments.

Instead, he will remember the victories. He will see the faces of those he has cared for; all of his children (as they are), and he knows that while he will die here his legacy will live on.

She will see him every time she looks into the eyes of a known synth. She will know that it is _his_ DNA that they were all born with. She will look into the eyes of her _friends_ in the Railroad and know that, in a way, they only exist _because of him_.

He allows himself to wonder what might have been if it'd been his father who'd survived all of this and she who'd been shot in the vault that day.

He wonders if his father might have seen things differently than she had; wonders if his father would have even made it so far as to even meet him. Perhaps they might have agreed, even –

But Shaun is not one to dawdle in flights of fancy, no matter how close he may be to death. Even now he knows they are all evacuating. The bomb will detonate soon, and his life will amount to the same as so many others – a simple pile of ash.

He smiles and lets his head fall back against the bed.

He remembers her telling him that she loves him. He remembers the surprise he'd felt at hearing it. A mother still, even after all of this time.

To still love him; he'd never understood that, truly.

He thinks she meant it, but does not dwell on that. He'd loved her then, too, as little as it matters now.

He is almost glad that he'd never told her. He will not feel regret, not now. Not so close to the end.

But if he were to feel any regret, perhaps…

It would be her he'd feel it for.

For her surviving when his father died. For freeing her from her stasis, and watching her creep ever closer to finding the Institute, finding _him_. For letting her in so _easily_ , and for writing off her connections with the Railroad that he'd believed inferior to her commitment to the restoration of mankind. For handing over the Presidency to her.

For never telling her, all that time ago and before it was far too late, that he loved her too.

If he'd told her, would things have ended differently?

He doesn't ponder it; his time is up.

* * *

_A/N: Awh, **you guys**! The reviews on the last chapter were so overwhelmingly positive; I appreciate every single one. Danse's chapter (and a couple other ones, one more that's yet to be posted) was one of the first ones to inspire this whole entire fic! I wanted him to be a sympathetic character; he goes through some tough stuff and like him or not, you've got to admit it was probably a **lot** to deal with._

_We've only got probably two ish more chapters before this is all done with - I'm toying with a couple ideas for how to close it up so we'll have to see. I want to say we've got three more max before it's all wrapped up. So, as always - thanks so much for reading, reviewing, etc. I really appreciate all of you!_

_Cheers, and happy Valentine's Day!  
-Sgt_


	15. Chapter 15

He's so _scared_.

Everyone is, really, but he knows he has to get out of here. He has to find his mother; he knows she won't leave him here alone with all of these people.

He _needs_ her, and when he thinks he's finally going to find her, he finds instead an odd man with dark skin and a weird way of speaking that is like nothing he's heard from the people in the Institute.

But the man is nice to him, and he tells him his name is Tom. He introduces him to a man named Hancock in a funny coat and Hancock is pretty nice and Shaun can't help but like him.

He hopes he's friends with his mom.

He holds the man's hand while he waits; he knows she's coming. People are running past them but the man holds onto him and his skin feels different but Shaun doesn't mind. He knows he'll keep him safe.

When she finally appears there are less people trying to get out, and at first she doesn't even see him. The man named Tom is telling her something about getting out _right now_ and there is so much happening, but Tom finally says something and her eyes fall on the man holding his hand and slide down to him and there's a moment when Shaun isn't quite sure _what_ she's going to do.

But the look on her face changes very quickly, and she grabs him into a fierce hug and asks the man Mr. Hancock to keep him safe. She hugs Mr. Hancock very tightly and they kiss very quickly before she tells them both she'll meet up with them soon in a place called Sanctuary and while Shaun is afraid he knows that if mom trusts this man then he can too.

He tries his best to look brave for them all, because he knows he should. He's ten years old, now, and ten year olds don't get scared.

He goes into the room with Mr. Hancock and in what feels like the blink of an eye they're in a different place that Shaun has never seen before. It's dirty, and a little dark. He keeps hold of Mr. Hancock's hand just to be safe. He's not afraid of the dark, but he doesn't know where he is or where they're going, and he has to assume they're going _somewhere_ because the older man is packing up a bag in a big rush and refilling the ammo in his gun. He packs a smaller bag for Shaun, and nods in approval when the boy shoulders it without complaining.

They leave in a hurry, and Shaun is glad for it. The place they're in – he can only assume it's underground – is in a frenzy, and everyone is shouting and running around and Shaun feels so lost amidst all of the chaos.

But there again is the hand holding his own; the skin is rough and firm, and as Shaun is beginning to feel truly overwhelmed he feels a light squeeze. When he looks up, he sees the darkest eyes looking back at him intently and Mr. Hancock is telling him it's okay, and they'll get through this, and soon enough they do.

When they make it to the surface Shaun can't help but stare. There is so much _space_ up here, and he has never seen so much _dirt._ Mr. Hancock has slipped his hand carefully away, but is close by (which Shaun is still very appreciative of) with his gun in his hands. He lets Shaun take the time he needs to look around, but soon enough they are moving.

Before very long at all, he asks Shaun to simply call him either John or just Hancock. Shaun can't help but smile at that; he feels like Hancock sees him as an adult, as only adults get to call other adults by their names without a Mr. or a Mrs. He feels braver, now, and stands a little taller when he walks with Hancock to wherever Sanctuary is.

Shaun shares with him along the way, and Hancock answers the questions that he has all in stride, never once getting frustrated with him walking slowly just to look at something new. When they make camp at night Hancock lets him help with the fire and the cooking, and Shaun knows that Hancock is good. He doesn't once treat him like a stupid kid, and Shaun feels very proud of himself for that.

When they are nearing Sanctuary (and John has told him a lot about Sanctuary; it sounds like a good home, to Shaun) he remembers that Hancock and his mom had kissed before they'd left the Institute. Shaun only hesitates a moment to ask about it; Hancock obviously views him as a smart kid (he even said as much when he'd caught him tinkering one night by the fire with an old piece of equipment).

And so Shaun asks Hancock if he's in love with his mom.

It's hard to tell with his eyes so black, but Shaun could swear that Hancock looks at him from the side for a long moment before he responds. He sounds, not nervous (not quite, at least) but at least a little concerned when he asks Shaun – without answering the question, which Shaun takes note of for now – if Shaun would be upset if he said yes.

Shaun smiles. He wouldn't be upset, not at all, and he tells Hancock as much. Hancock huffs a laugh and doesn't say anything, but Shaun is sure of the answer anyways. He is, after all, a smart kid.

Hancock shows him their home and introduces him to Dogmeat, who Shaun loves instantly and who follows Shaun relentlessly. Shaun's room is empty, but Hancock tells him they can bring a bed over for him and a dresser too for his clothes (which Shaun is quite limited on). He shows Shaun his mom's work station and tells him that he can poke around in it and tinker to his heart's desire.

Shaun is nearly giddy at the thought.

The time passes quickly at his new home; Hancock and a man named Preston move the promised furniture into Shaun's room, and he makes a few things from his mom's work station to make it more his own (though Hancock has to encourage him a bit; he is still not sure exactly how much of his mom's work station he can _really_ use before it's too much). Hancock always eats breakfast and dinner with him and makes sure he has what he needs before bed, and he doesn't have too many rules for Shaun, which is fun. He lets him have snack cakes for lunch one day.

Hancock introduces Shaun to his mother's friends who live in Sanctuary too. He meets so many people, and though they are all so different, they are all so kind to him. He thinks he likes Piper the best, because she tells him to call her Aunt Pipes and he thinks the name is funny. Nick he likes too, because he looks like a detective from a comic book and he's always nice to Hancock, and not everyone always is. Preston is nice, but he has a lot of rules, and Cait is fun to wrestle with once he comes out of his shell a little bit (and he almost always wins against her, too). He isn't sure how he feels about MacCready until he promises him he'll teach him how to shoot a gun (Hancock does not like that as much as Shaun does) and tells him he can call him Uncle Mac. Curie gives him a checkup and says he's strong, and he loves that because Hancock looks happy at the news. He meets Mama Murphy too, but she's kind of weird and even though he thinks she's probably really a nice lady she kind of freaks him out a little and so he keeps some distance from her when he can.

Shaun can't believe how many friends his mom has, really. They are all kind to him and they all tell him to ask if the needs something and even the people who live in the town are nice to Shaun. He figures his mom must have done a lot of good things for all of these people to love her so much.

But eventually, Shaun misses his mother, and he mentions it to Hancock. When he asks Hancock if he misses her too, he only nods. He doesn't say if she'll be home soon or not.

In the end, though, it is only three more days before Shaun hears her coming. Really, he hears other people calling her name from where he's working. He looks to Mama Murphy questioningly – she's taken her seat today across the room from his newly designated work station – and she only nods once at him before he's on his feet and running out the door.

He spots Hancock before he sees her, really. There's a small crowd gathered around her and he can barely see her head poking up in the middle, but he sees Hancock standing calmly off to the side, barely smiling and just waiting. Shaun thinks about running to her, but the crowd is thick and he knows she'll find them when they all go away.

And so Shaun walks to Hancock's side and waits with him. He's kind of nervous; he's barely seen his mom lately and he's used a _lot_ of the scrap in her work bench in the last few days. His hand slides in with Hancock's and he feels a little bit better when he feels a small squeeze.

He feels a lot better when Hancock leans over and quietly asks him not to tell his mom that Hancock let him have so many snack cakes the day before. He promises to keep it their secret and smiles when Hancock chuckles.

When she sees them both, even Shaun can see her face light up. She looks tired, and a little bit sad, but she makes her way over to them and wraps Shaun in the biggest hug he's ever had when she gets to them. She tells him she's missed him, and she loves him, and she sounds like she's crying a little bit so he hugs her harder and tells her the same.

When she finally lets him go, he watches her go to Hancock. She tells him so many little things and so fast, but he hears thank you, and I love you, and I've missed you, and when she pulls away from him he wipes the tears from her face and pulls them both towards home.

Even though she'd looked so sad, Shaun is happy she's home. He's happy he's here with her, and he's glad Hancock is here too. He's still just a kid, but he's a smart kid, and he knows that Hancock will be able to help her to be happy again.

When the day is finished, Shaun has shown her all of the new things he's built. He can't help but flush with pride when she compliments his creations, and when she cooks them dinner he sits next to Hancock and she smiles at that. She puts him to bed that night and Shaun smiles when she closes the door.

He feels like he's finally home.

* * *

_A/N: Um..so, I've finished it! This is the official final chapter, and I've written out an epilogue as well but I'm not 100% loving it so we'll have to see. I won't make any excuses for the delay, just have to say I'm sorry to keep everyone waiting. Thank you all so much for joining me on this adventure, and for reading and reviewing and subscribing and all of it. It means the world._

_I'm hoping to write up a few more fics; this game has really come back into the spotlight for me. So stay tuned! Pinky swear I'll finish the whole thing before posting next time._

_Cheers to you all!  
-Sgt_


End file.
